Particular embodiments generally relate to communication systems and more specifically to symbol interleave in wireless communications.
In spread spectrum communications, such as direct-sequence spread spectrum (DSSS), a transmitted signal is spread using a modulation technique. The transmitted signal takes up more bandwidth than the information signal that is being modulated. The data signal is modulated using a continuous string of pseudo-noise code (PN code) signals called chips. The data signal is modulated by a sequence of chips (symbol) at a chip rate that may be higher than the data signal bit rate. The receiver that receives the transmitted signal can demodulate the signal by applying the inverse PN sequence to it.
When a transmitter has multiple information packets to be transmitted at the same time with differing data rates, it may form multiple transmission signals and combine them before transmission which increases the dynamic range required in the transmitter, which may be undesirable. Alternatively, the transmitter may offset the information packets in time and send each at its own data rate. To receive this, the receiver must accommodate a range of data rates. If either of these transmission methods is used in an environment with multiple transmitters, the receiver complexity can be prohibitive.